projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
NO MORE MAMA ¦ Tattletail ENDING
Jared has to survive a strange ritual to survive the Tattletails. Synopsis Jared bailed out of the bedroom right away. Mama is seen straight away, and Jared runs downstairs. Jared is being chased. Tattletail is needy like a real child. Jared shakes the flashlight right when mama is right there. Jared is annoyed at the teleporting mama. Jared gets stuck in the bathroom. Jared survives the third round. Jared hopes he doesn't have to do it for two minutes. Jared finds the tattletail, which has a VHS. Jared gets back to the bedroom to watch the tape. He can view different camera angles. Jared is confused by what he sees. On Christmas Eve, Tattletail wakes Jared up. Jared is mad. Jared finds an egg on the toilet. Tattletail is having a party for mama in the basement. Jared can't get to the basement. Jared searches for eggs before he talks to the other Tattletails in the basement. Jared has to go back to the Christmas Tree. The lights all go out, and Jared can hear mama nearby. Jared gets the next Tattletail, and is surprised that he wasn't killed. He takes the Tattletail back, but needs to find more. The Tattletail begs for food when Jared picks it up, and it needs food. Jared called it. Jared has to start the whole night over! Jared gathers the Tattletails together again. The lights came on last time earlier then they did this time. Jared will segregate the colors this time! The blue Tattletail demands a treat, and Jared yells at it. After getting all the Tattletails he needs to get party supplies. Jared brings over cupcakes. Next he needs some festive lights, which he takes from the tree. Jared thinks he is going to burn the house down. He takes candles downstairs. Jared is horrified as he sees what the Tattletails are doing. The candles are lit up, and the tape is rewound. Jared needs to survive the ritual. Jared has to find the candles that mama took. Mama is standing right next to Jared, and he has to wait until it goes away. The candles are hidden in the vases. Jared stumbles around in the dark. Jared finally gets his second candle, but is killed when Jared tries to walk past. Jared tries again, and tries to remember where the vases spawned. Jared is caught by mama just when he rattles his flashlight. Jared wants to beat this. Jared gets all the candles and needs to place them. The candles are lit, and the ritual plays out. The tape is destroyed. Jared is instructed to go to bed after the Tattletails go back into their boxes. On Christmas Day, Jared gets to open his presents during the day. He wants to find the rest of his eggs. He opens the present, which reveals mama Tattletail. The ending was dumb. Jared misses three eggs, and wonders if there is a better ending with more eggs. If there is a better ending, Jared promises to get back the rest of the eggs. Jared talks about what he thought of the game. Jared enjoyed the game. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos